Red Rain
"Red Rain" is the Season 2 premiere of V. Anna has unleashed Red Sky on the planet. With the world on the brink of war and chaos all around, is there anyone who can stand up to her? Meanwhile, Ryan has been kept in isolation on the mothership, away from his hybrid baby so that Anna can experiment on her; Chad, seeking redemption for being used by Anna, now wants to fight with the Fifth Column; and Erica goes on a journey to find a scientist who can give her the answers to what Red Sky is, and where she learns the horrifying secret of what the V's are doing on our planet. Synopsis Erica wakes up surrounded by millions of people either dead or unconcious on the ground, as she realises that she doesn't know where Tyler is and begins to look for him. She finally finds him on the ground as his face begins to melt in her arms. Anna then appears from a distance and tells Erica that she only sought vengeance. Erica wakes up and realises that everything she just experienced was only a dream, and everyone is still frantic and distraught over Red Sky. Marcus tells Anna that the other captains were caught off guard by the sudden release of Red Sky and feel that Anna may have been affected by human emotions. Ryan sneaks into where they are holding his baby. He wants to try and escape with her, but before he can find a way to release his child, Anna comes in and tells her guards to send him back to earth while his daughter will stay on the ship with her. Chad is reporting how many people are rioting because they are fearful of what the Visitors now mean. Ryan meets up with the Fifth Colum. They don’t know if they should believe that Anna just let him go. Erica gets a call from Tyler telling her about a riot at the Peace Ambassador’s. She quickly leaves to be with her son. Anna meets with the other captains and reassures them that she has not been infected by human emotions, and to prove that she slashes the human skin of one of the captains who was talking behind her back telling them she has no forgot the reptile beneath. Erica meets up with Tyler in the crowd. He gets hurt in the riot and Erica tells the guards to let them up. It starts to pour red rain as they head up to the mother ship. Chad comes to see Jack and ask for forgiveness. He tells Jack that he saw people up there getting hurt. Chad asks for another chance to fight with the fifth column. Erica uses this chance to talk to Lisa to find out more about the red sky and rain. After Tyler is all healed up, Erica confronts Anna about the red sky and rain. Anna informs her along with everyone else on the planet that it is meant to reverse the damages we have done to the planet. She says it is a gift, but Erica knows better than to believe her. Before Erica leaves, Lisa informs her about a scientist named Dr. Watts. The fifth column head out to meet with him. The Visitor’s sent a tracker who notices that Erica and Ryan are hot on the tail. They chase after him and kill him. Dr. Watt’s assistant later tells them that he thinks the Visitor’s were after him because he has a skeleton of one of them. Erica tells him that he must go with them in order to fight the fight against the V’s. The assistant shows them that the Red Sky has higher elevated levels of phosphorus. Erica puts it together that they are doing this to breed. She also tells them that when she was pregnant she too had higher levels of phosphorus and maybe they did testing on her while she was pregnant. Chad shows Jack a video of what is happening to the live aboard people. Jack brings this info to the fifth column. Erica tells them that Chad is a very good tool for the fifth column. Anna meets with Marcus and her six only surviving soldier babies. She kills them all because of her outburst of emotions. The episode ends with Anna going to a strange place where her mother pops out of an odd looking sphere. Category:V 201 Category:2009 Season 2